Title Pending
by hobnail
Summary: There's a new arrival in Pixie Hollow: a shy baking-talent fairy by the name of Anisette. Will her arrival affect the inhabitants of Pixie Hollow, or will she simply fade into the background as she often wishes she could?


**Disclaimer:** Disney has borrowed Peter Pan/Tinkerbell, and has morphed it slightly, though Disney does own Disney Fairies. I own naught aside from my ideas.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

It was a rather breezy, summer day in the outskirts of Dublin, Ireland, and all the windows of a quaint, cottage like home were thrown open wide to receive the fresh air that smelled of newly cut grass. Outside on the back lawn, a woman with honey colored hair lay on a blanket with her small baby, barely a month old. The baby, a cute little girl by the name of Emma, was staring up at her mother, making affectionate brrring and cooing noises as her mother sang to her. As the woman came to the end of the song, an old Irish lullaby her own mother had taught her, she tickled Emma on her bare belly, extracting from the child her first laugh. The woman gasped a little, then let out a joyful laugh of her own, making a note to tell her husband, who was away at work, of this special first later.

The laugh, a wet little chirruping giggle, floated away on the light current, rustling by the cottage and it's white lattices covered in morning glory. There it picked up a few light pink blossoms that rose higher and higher, dancing on the breeze throughout the countryside. It was in a field of plush, emerald green grass a fairy caught sight of the blooms. Ever so carefully, she directed the winds so one of the flowers was directed towards an unseen star. It was probably lucky that this blossom was happened upon by a fast-flying fairy other than Vidia, as it seems since the day a certain tinker fairy by the name of Tinker Bell happened upon Neverland, she was rather reluctant at helping bits of various fluff along to become fairies and sparrow men.

Regardless, the blossom made its way to Neverland, guided to the Pixie Dust tree by the same fast flying fairy, who also announced that a new fairy, or perhaps a sparrow man, was about to be born. An excited buzz murmured throughout Pixie Hollow and those that could stopped their work to attend the birth. They stood to the side in groups of similar fairies, awaiting the moment when the bloom would finally fall upon the special platform on the Tree.

The bloom drifted down onto the platform quietly, anticipation mounting. A sparrow man carrying a cup full of pixie dust flitted over to the blossom, giving a wink to a fairy who was dressed in a rather short green dress, her blonde hair pulled back. She waved back shyly, her small blush blossoming at her cheeks. The sparrow man then turned his attention back to the morning glory bloom, pouring the shimmering dust carefully and evenly over it. As he flitted back to his seat, he watched with a small smile as the petals transformed into fairy who was kneeling over, chest to the ground. Her hair fell in strawberry blonde waves just past her waist, and what he could see of her skin was just a shade darker than milk. She took her first deep breath before sitting up, already facing the majority of the fairies. Her green eyes widened as she glanced around, blushing deeply at all the attention. She looked down shyly as she stood, the light-pink petals of her new dress falling against her willowy body, giving a nervous little wave before clasping her hands behind her back.

A whisper went up through the crowd, and the new fairy caught the words "Queen Clarion." A bright light grow to her right, and she peeked up from underneath her lashes. Three balls of floating light met at the center of a small group of regal looking fairies and sparrow men, forming a fairy who's grace outdid them all. She blushed again, though turned her body towards the small group.

As the fairy called Queen Clarion spoke, each fairy and sparrow man was held in rapture, even though those words were repeated at each fairy birth. "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust you've found your way all right?" The new fairy thought that was a rather odd question, but nodded meekly. The Queen gave a jovial chuckle before fluttering over to the new arrival. "Let's see about those wings."

The new fairy tensed slightly as Queen Clarion ran her hands along the outside of her wings, though the tingling warmth felt rather comforting. There were a few sighs of admiration from the area of the blue clad fairies and sparrow men as the new fairy flexed her wings tentatively. Queen Clarion held out her hand to the new fairy, who took it lightly, slightly hesitant at first. She flew around in a small circle, though only went up a little when she heard giggles. Her blush, which had almost fully disappeared, spread across her freckled cheeks, as she felt that they must be laughing at her. She landed lightly in the middle of the large fungus, keeping her eyes trained on her feet until an odd sort of noise distracted her. She looked up, slightly surprised, to find a ring of toadstools had formed around her. She looked questioningly at Queen Clarion who gave her a warm smile, then gestured to the audience. One fairy from each group brought forth an item, placing it directly in the center of each toadstool, where each item hovered slightly its surface.

"These, young one, are talents. They will help you find where you belong." The new fairy nodded, then looked around. She quietly wondered how she would know, but felt it would make her look rather foolish if she asked. She first chose the snowflake, though it melted once she grasped it between her fingers. She looked up apologetically to the group of fairies who were sitting on mushrooms sprouting from the tree; they gave her an encouraging smile, though she didn't feel any more confident then when she had first started. She moved to her right where a small robin's egg floated in it's nest. She touched it lightly, though nothing peculiar or special happened. She stepped to the right once more where a pan-flute hovered. She glanced up at this group of fairies who smiled brightly at her. She returned the smile, though hers was rather small, then touched the instrument. It glowed briefly, and a little bubble of excitement welled in her chest. However, it went out after a brief second and dropped to the toadstool. A frown played at the edges of her lips and her brows creased together. She tried to ignore the groans of disappointment as she stepped over to the next item: a pot.

It was a rather simple pot, all in all. It seemed to be made of some type of metal, though one that was black and lacked any sheen. It was rather unassuming, and yet the fairy was oddly attracted to it. She held out one hand, scared that it would do the same thing as the pan-flute. She almost retracted her hand when it started to glow, preparing herself to walk to the next toadstool. To her surprise, it started glowing even more, even floating up farther than it had. She grabbed it by its handles, afraid it would fall and break. It glowed even more, the shimmer turning into dazzling burst of light. Warmth, the same kind that she had felt when Queen Clarion had touched her wings, radiated throughout her entire body, starting in her arms, then quickly spreading through her chest and torso, all the way down to her toes. She averted her head slightly, squinting her eyes, as the pot gave a final burst of light and grew dim, though the warmth in her limbs wasn't as quick to fade.

She turned her head slightly when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Queen Clarion smiled genially, then turned to the audience. "Come forth, baker fairies, and welcome your newest member, Anisette!" The Queen fluttered back before turning back into the small balls of light and disappearing. The small group of fairies, four to be exact, flew down from their perch, a large smile upon two of the fairies, a look of nonchalance on the other female fairy, and a small grin, though a very warm one, upon the sparrow man's. The first fairy curtsied slightly. "Fly with you, Anisette! I'm Marzipan, but you can call me Marzi. This is Ginger, this is Kale, and that's Dulcie. " Ginger nodded her head, Kale waved, still grinning, and Dulcie spoke the fairy greeting. "You're going to love cooking with us, Anisette! We get to make all the meals for all the banquets and for the queen, and-"

Ginger cut in rather abruptly. "Speaking of which, don't you think we should get going? It's getting dark, and we'll all have to get up early to make breakfast for the queen and the ministers." Her voice was cocky and demanding, leading Anisette to not particularly like her first impression.

Marzipan sighed, then nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right Ginger. You, Kale, and Dulcie can go back to your rooms, and I'll show Anisette around." Ginger sniffed, tilted up her nose, then flew off. Kale gave a small bow, another grin, and followed after Ginger. Dulcie hugged Anisette quickly before taking off as well, joking about how she had to get extra sleep so as not to ruin breakfast again. Marzi watched them leave, along with waving a goodbye to the last stragglers of other talents who were just now returning to their homes.

She turned back to Anisette. "So, Anisette! Do you mind if I called you Ann?" Anisette shook her head, unwilling to tell Marzipan that she preferred Anisette. "Ann, then. Shall we start?" Marzi proffered her hand, though Anisette shook her head before speaking with a lilting Irish accent.

"That's okay. I-I can fly on my own." She smiled weakly before lifting off the ground slightly as if to prove her point. Duclie smiled, giving a swift nod, before turning and motioning for Anisette to follow.

"That, of course, was the Pixie Dust Tree, but it's more commonly known as the Home Tree, since many fairies live there, along with getting they're daily dose of dust. You can either chose to live there, or you can pick one of the few homes we have prepared for our talent. I'll show you those after we take a quick circle around the rest of Pixie Hollow." She increased her speed slightly and headed east.

"This is Spring Region. Not exactly a fancy name, but there are a lot of fairies who enjoy it here." She waved at a garden-talent fairy who was herding the buds in a small, single-file line. "Even though spring won't come for another two seasons, everyone still practices for their seasons." Anisette's mouth was shaped like a little 'o'. She could barely believe her eyes! Everything seemed so wonderful and magical. There just wasn't the perfect word to describe it.

Her pace must've slowed, as Marzipan touched her shoulder lightly. "Come on. Let's follow the seasons. Summer Glade is next." She turned south-west then flew off, checking over her shoulder every now and then to make sure Anisette was following her.

The light was fading slowly as they flew over Summer Glade; in fact, light fairies were already preparing the fireflies. It seemed very beautiful to Anisette, though Marzi looked rather worried. "Oh no. It looks like it's getting late. Perhaps we could finish up the tour tomorrow afternoon?" Anisette smiled slightly while murmuring a faint no, showing that there were no hard feeling, turning Marzipan's look of worry into one of relief. "Then it's set. After lunch, I'll show you Autumn Forest and Winter Woods, so you'll need something to cover your arms." Marzi examined Anisette's outfit. "Of course, there are some clothes in your room or house. Let's go find that now, shall we? Did you want to live in the Home Tree or in your own house?"

Anisette frowned. She wished that Marzipan would've stuck to yes or no questions. Couldn't the fairy see that she didn't want to talk? "I'd like my own house, if that's all right?" Marzipan smiled.

"Of course it's alright, Ann. Why wouldn't it be? Come on, the houses are back near the Home Tree." Once again, Marzipan motioned for Anisette to follow her, and climbing a little higher in the sky than Anisette was sure she was comfortable with, they soon arrived at the little cluster of houses. The Home Tree loomed majestically up ahead at a distance that Anisette judged to be a very short walk and an even shorter entered the closest house without lights. Marzipan clapped her hands, causing two mushrooms on each side of the room to light up. Anisette gave a small gasp at the sight; the hut-like home was two stories, with a rather large kitchen taking up the majority of the bottom floor. On the exposed top floor, Anisette could see a bed, an open closet with clothes already hanging in it, and a bath tub.

Marzipan grinned. "I take it that you like it." Anisette nodded mutely, a smile forming on her own lips. "Well, then, I'll leave you to test things out. I'll come by in the morning to wake you up." She hugged Anisette quickly, then left, shutting the door behind her.

Anisette walked slowly to the middle of the floor, eyes flitting from object to object. She felt that she could stay here a week straight and still be unable to soak it all up. She glanced around quickly, as if making sure no one was watching, and let out a laugh of pure mirth. Even if she never warmed up to talking to other faries, she could feel it in her very being that her life in Pixie Hollow would be the most wonderful thing imaginable.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

**Author's Note: **Well, it's sort of a cross-over between the movie and the books, as I'm sure you've figured out. It's going to be mostly based upon the movie, though, as I've that's the only thing I've seen dealing with Disney Fairies. Basically, anything from the books is coming from other fanfics I've read, and any information I found on the Interwebs. Also, I'm not sure exactly how Dulcie acts, so could someone please tell me? I know it's kind of stupid, creating a baking-talent fairy and not having a clue on how Dulcie and Ginger act, but I love cooking and I couldn't resist! And if someone wouldn't mind messenging me fairy phrases (I know "fly with you" is "nice to meet you/hello", but does it also mean hello? I also know "I'd fly backwards if I could" is an apology), that would be superific.

But aside from that, sorry about the rather atrocious ending. They're not my best. I promise things will get _much_ more interesting once Anisette meets a certain sparrow man *coughbobblecough* .


End file.
